This relates generally to imaging devices, and more particularly, to imaging devices with verification circuitry.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In some situations, it may be desirable to occasionally verify that the components of an image sensor are operating properly before, during, and/or after operation of an electronic device.
It can be difficult to generate repeatable verification signals that test the components of an imaging system. Providing a system or device with a separate and dedicated verification system can add additional cost and complexity to the manufacturing and assembly of the system or device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved imaging systems with system verification capabilities.